While you were gone
by baxter21
Summary: Harry had died leaving behind the only family he had left. But now everything changes as a new foe arises from the shadows leading the brothers into reunion a death and something that will change the course of their history as they know it. Second in the True family series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Supernatural as always as well as the lyrics.**

**A/N**_: Well well well here we are a sequel! hope this goes as well as the original Review and enjoy._

Chapter 1 - In my time of mourning.

_I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
Sarah Mclachlan Full of grace._

_Harry walked through the motels kitchen door with a bag of marshmallows. He fished one of them out before thoewing them at Deans head. He whipped his head aruond a glint in his eye. Harry looked back wary of this look. He walked closer to his bed. He tenativley sat on it. Dean still stared at Harry before Harry realised someting. Sam wasn't there. He jumped off his ebd and dashed for the door. he opened it to fins sam armed. He tunred and saw Dean armed as well. HE smield before an all out candy war ensued. Evntually leading to fits o flaughter Dean laughing hard like in the times in his childhood. Harry laughed hardest of all his smie reaching his eyes as they twinkled madly. _Dean grunted as he raised his head snapping form his dream of times long gone. Before a gun ended all of it. All pf the joy, all of the laughter. Before it ended Harry He groaned as the sun light hit his eyes. His hangover remained form yesterday. He looked over at Sam's bed empty but evidence he and slept in it. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone. He saw Bobbys number on his missed calls list. He threw his phone back onto the table. "You always hated persistent caller" An impossible voice behind him said. He tuned quickly willing...wishing it to be true. It was. Harrys tood lkeanign aginst the door frame a smirk on his lips. "Harry...How" Dean croaked.  
"Easy...Magic" He smiled before he was engulfed by Dean.  
"What happened to you" Dean said releasing him.  
"Well you should know" Harry spat his face contorting into rage.  
"What...Harry..." Dean continued to croak.  
"Why did I die huh Dean..Why me all I wanted was a regular life...A normal one but I got stuck with you" Harry spat pushing Dean away. Dean looked shocked his mouth forming a perfect oh. Harry laughed as he saw Deans confusion. He walked up to Dean till they were nearly nose to nose. "Harry...Please" Dean said.  
"GO TO HELL", He screamed at Dean before adding, "I know I did". He laughed in a very un-Harry way.

The first time Dean had moaned in his sleep Sam had awoken. The second time he had slipped form his bed and crouched at Dean's trying to gently wake him. "Dean...Dean wake up" Sam said knocking aside an empty bottle of jack. Dean,he noticed had taken to drink more often. Drinking heavily even more than when Dad had died. Sam got it. Dad wasn't innocent. He understood the risks and shrugged them off. But Harry, Harry was an innocent Sure he had been tainted by war but never the less he was a child. One who trusted them. And he had died. The funeral had been difficult. Despite the usual Salt and Burn treatment they usually gave Dean was insistent in burying him. When Sam had pushed for an answer Dean had snapped back at him "He's a child...We're not violating him that way". Since then it had gone down hill fast for Dean. Sam kept it together, Barely, managing to get through each day by telling himself that he needed to stay strong for Dean. By now Dean had stopped moaning and had begun to stir. Sam passed him a glass of water and some headache pills. As he was about to ask about his nightly disturbance his phone rang. Bobby sounded edgy and with good reason shortly after their fathers funeral omens had begun to appear randomly. he hung up as Dean walked next to hi attempting to shake off the hangover form yesterdays session of drinking. "Grab your stuff we're leaving!" Sam said Throwing his stuff into his bag and grabbing the keys. Dean raised an eyebrow questioning his brothers orders. "Bobby just called seeing as you were dodging his calls their some omens up in salt lake city we gotta go and check somethings out" Dean nodded and resumed packing his bag. He shoved something unusual into his bag. As he went out to check out from the motel Sam delved into his bag and pulled out the item he had stuffed into it. He pulled oit out. He looked down before stuffing it back before tears betrayed him. It was a picture form one of those mall photo booths. He Dean and Harry wen into one after things went back to normal for a while. Back when Harry was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So very sorry for the very large delay in updates but hey I was so very busy so I hope you can forgive me ;)**

**Additional: Needed to add vital info for the sake of the stories progress. new chapter will be up and running soon.**

Chapter 2 - Acceptance.

_Into the valleys  
The shadow of death  
Griefs silently across the darkened sea  
This is it  
We stand alone  
Sarah Mclachlan As the End Draws Near._

Silence. That was their friend. That was their curse. They seemed to do this often. Sit in silence. They did ir after their father the devils gate opened and now silence was their only friend. A dangerous enemy in the form of a friend. They drove away from salt lake city Sam looked at Dean and saw the familiar face. Blank emotionless no trace of anything. "Take a picture it'll last longer" Dean said not turning his view from the road ahead. His hands gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. Sam just shrugged too tired to argue. His hope that Dean would come to terms with Harry and their fathers passing seemed foolish to say the least. Sam sighed and flipped his laptop up and started searching through the internet omn the search for a new job. Occasionally he would gaze t Dean and turn back to the screen when he saw Dean had not moved since his last look.

They reached a small motel on the outskirts of a town. Sam yawned and pulled his stuff to him before walking through the room door and throwing his bag onto his bed. When he looked back he found Dean was still sat in the Impala looking at something in his hands. Sam sighed frustrated at him. He sat down fidgeting with his bag before he pulled out his cell phone. as he did so something fell on the floor. It was a small evolope. He saw it marked with his name and in Harry's hand writing. His hands shook as he checked on Dean who had yet to enter the room. He turned it over breaking the wax seal_ Talk about old school Harry _He thought as he slipped the letter out. It was written on an old peice of parchment paper.

_Sam,_

_By the time you read this I shall be gone. The day I left to find you a seer told me that it would be the last time. I knew death was coming and I accept it. If you're reading this then the charm I cast on the letter would have been activated. This letter would only revel itself if you or Dean weren't accepting my passing. I wrote two letters to be sure and this one means it's Dean. Show him this letter. All of it and Sam...Thank you for showing me what it means to be a family._

_Dean...I don't blame you either of you. Drinking yourself to death isn't going to help. You need to move on and do what you do best. Not a 'chick flick' moment as you often say but I'm not coming . Please don't leave Sam on his own and Dean...Live...For me._

_Harry._

Dean lowered his head as he finished the letter. He passed it back to Sam before he raised his head but refused to meet his gaze. "Sam...I'm sorry I haven't exactly been talking since y'know..." he said stammering. Sam sat next to his brother. "Dean..It's fine if you don't want to talk or Chick flick it but I think we should go to Bobby's so you can say goodbye to him" Sam suggested. When Dean only nodded he walked over to the light and plunged the room into darkness. He lay on his bed and surrendered to the night calls of sleep.

The drive to Bobby's house in Sioux falls was quiet as both brothers tried to make conversation. Eventually Dean just turned up the volume as Kansas blared through the speakers. They sank into thir minds as the music filled the silence that threatened to destroy them.

Bobby stood outside his door armed with 2 bottles of beer and a flask contain the usual greeting ritual holy water. As they neared him he threw it at them seeing no reaction he met them and handed them the beer. When Dean refused he raised and eyebrow but simply handing his bag to Sam he walked off deep into the bowels of the junkyard. Bobby slowly nodded his his head in understanding of wher Dean had gone. "So the case in Salt lake" Bobby asked as the entered his home.  
"It was fake just a minor electrical fault in the power grid" Sam replied perching himslef on Bobbys desk ruffling through the stack of new papers on it.

_In the Yard._

Dean paused as he stood next to a ford focus. He took several deep breaths before turning the corner. The headstone stared back at him. Laughing, Mocking his lost. He knelt in front of it and trace the words. _Harry James Potter._ His friends from his school came almost a day after he and died as if by magic. They remained determined to give him the privay he could never find in life. They cried and Dean remained cold distant. But here in front of it he gave up with his act. He crumbled as he finished tracing the name. A tear rolled down his cheek. He tasted the salty reminder of pain. He sniffed dragging it all back. He stood dusting dirt from his jeans. He took one last look at the slab of marbel intended to represent him. He took one long slow breath before making his way back to Bobby's humble abode.

_Harry James Potter  
Devoted friend,  
Loving brother,  
The Boy who lived._

_Later that night_

The sun that glorified the day had disappeared hidden away by imposing dark clouds. Dean leant his head against the wall a beer in his hand. In front of him sat Sam and Bobby reading piles of sightings and reports for demonic omens. when the first lightening struck he dropped his beer. The second one had him looking out the window. Flashes of lightening where centered inside the junkyard maze of Bobby's. Another strike emitted the brightest light he had scene. It ended as suddenly as it stopped. The sun reappeared and brightened the world. Dean turned to Sam who had pulled two guns from his bag. He threw Dean his and stepped outisde with Bobby in toe loading a double barrel. They searched for the location of the light. Dean paused next to a ford focus. Deja Vu ran through him. They turned a familair corner and found themsleves standing in front of his grave. They lowered their guns and turned to leave before a clawing sound made them turn. They watched as the soil in front of them began to shift up and down. A hand shot out form the ground. It thrashed before it grasped a stray root on the ground. A body pulled itself form the ground. It stood in front of them swaying on it's feet dirt falling from it's small frame. "...Harry" Dean croaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well who enjoyed the Cliffhanger hmm? Ooh I do enjoy torturing you guys it's my only joy in life (Joking obviously).**

Chapter 3 - Return

_Hear the cry for new life the morning's flame  
You were the brightest light that burned too soon in vain  
Who will bring you back from where there's no return  
Fear not for you're just dreaming  
On a winter's day  
I saw the life blood drained away  
A cold wind blows on a windless day  
Sarah Mclachlan Ben's song._

_Previously_

_"...Harry" Dean croaked as soil tumbled off the figure stood in front of them._

The light in front of them was oblivious to the situation. It was sunny the birds sang their natural calls. They stood guns half raised as they stared at the figure in front of them. Dean was the first to submit. Lowering his gun he took a step towards him. The figure flinched turning his shoulder towards them protecting himself. "Harry..." Dean croaked once again. The boy gasped and ran past them not even brushing the clothes. "NO" Dean shouted his voice echoing across the junkyard. He followed Bobby and Sam in tow. They followed the glimpse of t-shirt and the falling of dirt that they saw s they passed each corner. They turned into a dead end to find him scrunched into a corner his knees brought up to his chin rocking back and forth. He shook as he looked up and averted his eyes. He was whispering his voice hoarse from the lack of use. Dean stood back watching him too scared to touch or even go near him., Sm knelt in front of him. "...Not real...You're not real" He repeated in silent whispers When Sam extended his arm he shot up and tried to run but found his path blocked by Bobby's huge frame. He turned to face the two brothers who both had concern and shock etched onto their faces. "Harry...It's us Sam Dean remember..Your family" Dean said. Harry Shook his head vigorously that for a moment Sam thought he would snap in two. "You're not real..They make me see things I want before...Before" Harry stammered. Dean looked at him open mouthed. If Harry was talking about them tricking him then he must have been in..."No" Dean said his eyes darkening at his realization. He walked forward towards him he baked away but Dean ignored him. He stood toe to toe with him. The boy trembled with fear at him approaching him. He extended his arms and made contact with the filthy soil covered boy in front of him. "You...You can touch me" He said before gripping Dean in a tight hug. Sam walked over and surveyed the two before harry pulled him into it. He had begun to cry his salty tears dampening their shirts. "You're home...you're home Harry" Dean kept saying until they had reached the front door of Bobby's. He began swaying on his feet as he walked. "Harry...are you ..."Dean said before Harry collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

_Fire burned all around him. Screams rang in the air blocking all noise possible. People he couldn't help. Blood form his shoulder dripped on the floor. A door ahead of him opened and closed. A black eyed man walked through. The man who shot him. Who stole his family from him. He smiled at him the black abyss of his eyes shinning at him. "Well well if it isn't the Boy who lived hmmm...Here in hell hmm well I guess that's what you get for the things you did" He cackled before pulling an orange hot poker form the fire. Harry tensed as he prepared for the pain that would surely come. It did and he screamed._

Dean ran into the room and found Harry screaming on his bed. He began convulsing as though someone held him down. He stood back as Sam joined him only to stare powerless as they watched him suffer. Harry slowly began to rise in the air the scream s worse than ever. EH gave one final choked gasp and fell onto the bed. He sat up in a sitting position rubbing his eyes trying to remove the sights that danced when he closed them. Both Sam and Dean sat on either side of him. Sam placed an arm around him. "Harry...You wanna talk about it" Dean asked. Harry shook his head before climbing to his feet. He shook at first but batted away the offered arms. "I just need...I just need a shower" And he walked out the room and into the first bathroom. Both Dean and Sam shared a look and both knew what they were thinking. Without a word they stood up and went down to make breakfast for them both. As Sam turned to the coffee he was making he heard Dean whistling a tune behind him and he smiled. A broken brother is better than no brother at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just could like to thank everybody who has stuck with this story and helped it progress it means so much to me any ways now that the homework away (like it ever got out!) I think it's time for an update don't? In this chapter all will be revealed (sort of) Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4 - Truth.

_And I follow the tracks that lead me down_  
_And I never follow what's right_  
_And they wonder sometimes when they see all the_  
_Sadness and pain the truth begins to light  
Sarah Mclachlan Black._

The stars shone brightly. Their silvery glow giving him a sense of comfort. In the days of the war when tensions ran high and talk had dwindled he had looked to the stars as if he could see the truth hidden behind their silvery rays. The moon joined its children shining down on him. He blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing before sliding of the hood of the Impala. His brothers were out buying food and as the nearest take out was a mere 2 minutes away the decided to walk leaving Harry to himself. They had left Bobby's three days ago after turning down his request that they stay for longer . He knew the reason, They worried about him. In the night when the dreams came. When the stars and the moon couldn't offer him safety. He had sobbed himself awake some nights. others he as shook awake. And other times when they had managed to wangle a room each h had woken to the sound of a falling object to find the whole room levitating around him. He knew why. He could feel it now bursting within him. The magic in his core begging to be released. He shook it away afraid of what it meant. Afraid of the memories that would swallow him whole without even thinking.

When they had returned they had found him in the room flicking through an old scrapbook. They realized he hadn't noticed their arrival. Sam slowly made his way around to stand behind him. He took in the sight of a younger Harry laughing and joking with two other people. A bushy haired girl and a boy with flaming red hair. Sam noticed his ears move back indicating him smiling. He dragged two fingers across the picture. "You gonna serve the food or you gonna let it go cold" Harry said suddenly scaring both Sam and Dean with his sudden speech. "Just waiting for sleeping beauty to make his official opinion to the meal" Dean replied putting on a 'high class British voice'. Harry laughed at him before joining them in digging into their meal. "So Harry I'm guessing the people in the picture are the friends we saw when we...when we..."Sam said trailing off at then end  
"Buried me...Sam it's okay it's not like it's taboo and yes they were my friends" Harry answered quickly. He suddenly noticed how stodgy the food had become in his throat. He swallowed hard before swilling it out with a mouth full of soda. "Were...what do you mean aren't they still..." Sam asked before he was quickly cut across by Harry "You know what I could do with a shower" He said before grabbing his bag and rushing into the bathroom. Sam winced as his younger brother rushed out. He looked at Dean who shot him a _Nice going _look before they both returned to their meal. Harry waited until he heard the thump of feet on carpet and the bang of the bin. He waited until he heard the flicking of the light switch before he stepped out the shower. He poked his head around the door and his eyes met a familiar sight. Sam was stretched out on a bed while Dean took the floor. He shook his head as his brothers stubbornness before he too sank into the welcoming covers and into the welcoming oblivion.

_Fire all around him. Scorching his arms. The flames crackled all round him. Screams form those down the pit echoed all around him. He whipped his head around as the screams intensified around him. HE cried out in pain as the flames increased soon he was engulfed in the crackling orange flames. "DEAN" He screamed as he surrendered to the flickering flames._

Dean scrabbled to his feet as he heard the familiar night time sounds. Screaming. As he went to Harry to hold him securely until the final throes of pain passed while Sam fetched the required glass of water and Tylenol. As the screams dwindled to a whimper Dean noticed that Harry's bag was once again floating next to him. Harry gasped and relaxed. He tapped Deans callused hands indicating that he was OK. When he sat up and rubbed his brow finding it drenched with sweat he gratefully accepted the offered glass of water. He gulped it down the clear cool liquid easing the raw feel of his throat. "Harry..." Dean began with the familiar questions.  
"Dean...Can we just not do this right now...Please" Harry pleaded his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. Dean sighed and sat next to him "Fine but Harry sooner or later you're gonna have to tell us what's wrong" _No I don't _Harry thought. "What time is it" He asked quickly changing the subject focus.  
"About six thirty hurry up and pack Bobby say's there's a job up in California...Omens jumping all over the place" Sam answered as he stuffed his clothes into his duffel. Harry swung his legs out of the warmth of his covers and followed suit. Within minutes they were back on the road and heading to their destination leaving behind nothing but the faint smell of liquor and sweat.

The impala halted outside the blue falls motel in Agency, Iowa. Harry grabbed his bag as Dean paid for the room and flashed his signature smile to the giggling receptionist. In a move that mirrored Sam's they both rolled their eyes and made their way to the room. Harry dumped his bag on the floor and went to the bathroom. Sam chewed his bottom lip. Deciding against trying to talk to Harry he turned to his computer and books. A few minutes later Harry emerged looking slightly paler than when he had gone in. Sam ached to do something. But echoing in his head was Bobby's advice _The kid will talk when he wants not when you need him to_ So instead of asking him to spill everything he bites his tongue and waits for Dean to get back with dinner. He begins to type on his computer checking the local history. When he looked up form the glare of the screen he saw Harry staring intently at a small glass orb. Sam watched about to ask what he was doing when it began to float a few inches in the air. All questions died on his lips. He looked at Harry who gave a small smile. He frowned as he turned to Sam who was staring at Harry. He shook his head and the orb fell to the floor. "Sorry I was just testing to see if I could do magic without going..." Sam raised his eyebrows knowing Harry was just seconds from telling him what was wrong. Harry opened his mouth to speak when Dean barged through the door laden with coffee and bags of take out. Harry closed his mouth and averted his eyes from Sam's gaze. Sam sighed and launched into the local history.

"So...Some people went missing and they turned up bloody and dead" Dean said with a mouthful of Chinese food. Harry smirked and shook his head "How any women finds you appealing will forever mystify me" He said sipping his can of cola. "Oh I have ways to make them" Dean said wiggling his eye brows. Harry opened his mouth to retort before Sam quickly interjected "OK Guys please stop I really don't need to hear any of that" Harry began to laugh soon both Sam and Dean joined him. Once it died down Harry wiped away tears that had sprung to his eyes. Dean relaxed glad to see a little of the old Harry emerge from the empty shell that had replaced the brother they had met only a precious year ago. Dean smiled as Harry talked rapidly about something with Sam both 'Nerding' out. Dean chuckled and went up to fetch another beer from the kitchen fridge. He smiled as he unwound and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Dean wrenched open his eyes. He listened to the quietness of the room. He slowly sat up in confusion. Usually the night time air was filled with moans and screams of pain. But tonight something was off. It was quiet and to quote an overused cliche A little too quiet. He slipped form his bed and went to check on Harry's. Sam had dutifully taken the floor. Panic built up in his throat as he saw the bedsheets were undone but empty. He whipped his head around examining the whole room in search of Harry. Sam by this point began to stir. When he noticed Dean on his feet he scrabbled to join him. While Dean rolled his eyes at the mans lack of grace he noticed a dim light emitting from the door of the bathroom. He pushed the door open and stuck his head in. Harry was sat on the floor his knees at his chest shaking as sobs wracked through his body. Dean sat on the cold tiled floor next to him while Sam took the other side. He placed a hand on Harry's arm finding it as cold a the tiles they sat on he retrieved his jacket and wrapped it around him. Harry's hands pulled it closer to him. This eventually calmed him enough for him to raise his head form his knees. His face streaked with tears. He relaxed into Sam's arm as it wrapped it's way around him. Hi body fell limp as exhaustion took hold. Sam pulled him to his chest cradling him like a baby. He set him down on his bed. He shifted and pulled the jacket tighter to him. Sam looked at Dean and both knew. Tonight would be a no sleeper.

It had taken weeks to track the demon to an abandoned warehouse. As they sat in the impala outside they once again went over the game plan. "So we go in full force...The demon might be expecting this or he wont either way we have the upper hand" Dean said morphing into a soldier making Harry laugh internally.  
"Dean I know you don't like it but I might be able to help if I use ma..." Harry began before Dean gave him a _Not gonna happen _face falling silent he felt guilty as he felt the familiar stick in the bag of his trousers. But if push comes to shove then Dean can't complain. He sighed as the familiar feeling of an impending battle overcame him. They checked their weapons one last time before heading over to the door. Deans lock-picking skills made short work of it. They stepped inside.

From the outside the building looked okay. Not immaculate but certainly not awful. Inside however, was a completely different story. Moldy old ceiling tiles had collapsed over time sending insulation everywhere. Wires from the wall stuck out. Some ceiling lights swung blindly. Harry on more than one occasion had to duck to avoid a light to the face. The short walk to the only door was fast and quiet each hunter feeling the exact same emotion. Fear with a slight mix of excitement. The door they now stood before seemed to hum with power. Harry waited while Dean whispered a count down trying to drown out the voice in his head. _One. _It's not too late to back out now. _Two. _They'd understand you're not a hunter why should you help them. _Three. _Too late. Dean pushed open the door and they walked inside the room and chaos descended.

He knew they were in trouble form the moment they stepped from the thresh hold of the door. Before he had chance to blink Sam and Dean were thrown against the wall seemingly by an invisible force. But a laugh behind him told him otherwise. He turned to see a black eyed man clapping his hands. "So you followed my clues...I must say I'm a little disappointed by you're lack of time keeping skills"  
"Well next time we kill you we'll try to do it on schedule" Dean mocked while struggling against the invisible bonds.  
"Hush now Dean this is between me and little Harry" The man laughed, "I must say you're a tricky one to kill...I thought a simple bullet to the chest might work but it seems not. Lilith was most angry with you". Harry just stood stunned in front of him not saying a word while one of his hands delicately crept to his wand stuffed in the back pocket. he prayed the demon didn't see. It appears not as he was now launching into a whole speech. "Obviously you live up to your title...both of them" He added with a gleam in his eye. Sam and Dean looked confused. Harry yanked his wand form hispocket while at the smae time shouting "MUFFLIATO". Satisfied that his brothers couldn't hear him he once again faced his enemy. "I see you still have the elder wand"  
"Lied to my friends about throwing it away...Seem to lie all the time to people I care about" Harry said.  
"You mean...Sam and Dean your family...Your blood don't know what got you sent with a one way ticket down under" The black eyed man asked with a fake tone of shock a cackle once again ripping from his throat.  
"No...And they're not going to" HArry said raising his wand.  
"You mean they remain clueless to all those people you killed...To the events of what happened before and during your time in hell" The demon asked again. Harry looked confused wondering what this guys angle was.  
"One more thing Harry Potter...Boy who lived...Master of Death" The demon said.  
"What final words before I kill you" Harry spat more hate rising inside him.  
"Just three...Anti magic charms" The demon said laughing before black smoke erupted form the mans throat. Harry's face blanched as he heard his brother slump behind him. He turned to face them before he ran out of the room. "HARRY WAIT" Dean Shouted following. he watched as he disappeared with a Pop. He ran to the impala with Sam shadowing his footsteps. They tore down the road hoping...Praying that Harry was were he should be.

Dean rushed into the motel room with Sam on his heels. They both released breaths of relief as they saw the familiar raven haired boy sat not facing them on the bed. He heard the door closed and sighed before he turned to face them with tears making his eyes glitter like jewels. When Dean approached him he backed away. "Dean...I need to tell you guys something and you need to not interrupt until it's over and then...Then I'll go and never come back" Harry said tears spilling over his eyes.  
"Harry..Nothing would make us never want to see you again"  
"Don't be so sure" Harry mumbled wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.  
"I told you there was a war...What I didn't tell you was what happened after. I stayed behind to help you know rebuild but I felt out of place...I didn't belong there I belong here...with you. Before I planned to leave I went to visit a very dear friend. She was innocent and while others who had fought in the war suffered she manged to remain innocent. I knocked on her door but when she didn't answer which was odd because she always answered. I pushed the door and found...I found her..." Harry stopped trying to stop the sobs that threatened to over take him. Sam looked at Dean and both knew exactly what he had found that day. "Anyway on that day I swore revenge on those who had slipped through the cracks. I hunted the sons of bitches down and I killed them. And I made them suffer. And while they screamed and begged for mercy...I _Laughed._ It took me a year before there was just one left. The one who planned her..the one who chose her because she ws crazy because she would be asy to break. I tracked him down to Cornwall. I came to him at midnight. I blasted his door off. He must have been waiting for me because he tried to fight back but I laughed as I blocked his attacks. He knew it was pointless because he just gave up and stood there. As I prepared to kill him his...his family ran in...I watched as his wife begged fr mercy. I looked in her eyes and laughed just laughed. I walked out the door...Sealed all the exits and burnt their house down. I watched as they burnt..." Harry trailed off as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. Dean sat their cold and numb as this news washed over him.

"But as I watched their house burn I remembered how my parents died...It hit me I became him. The one who I had been fighting against all my life and now I had become him. I panicked and ran. As I prepared to find you...to forget a seer found me. She told me that with the union of blood came the spilling. She left and I forgot. Then I found you and slowly just forgot anything had happened. But that night the one where I died it hit me. I deserved this. When the pain was over and the world faded to black I was sent to hell. And they killed me. Again and again. Over and over. One day they burn me the next I'd be torn apart. Each day I would be whole. Ready for a new day of torture. But not once did I beg. I suffered in silence because I deserved it. I deserved to be in hell" Harry finished as more tears spilled he broke down. He slipped down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest he pressed himslef smaller and smaller. Dean just stared at him before kneeling before him and pulling him into a hug. Warmth form Deans body seeped into him. He just sobbed harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SO SO very sorry with the lack of updating but this chapter took a long time to figure out. However now that this is done the rest shall fall into place and then I can get on with the ending which I promise will blow the other angsty ending clear out of the water (I hope) Review and enjoy my peeps!  
**

Chapter 5 - Build it all up.  


_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive  
Sarah Mclachlan possession._

He stood under the water as it cascaded from the plastic metal shape above him. He sighed as he felt the warm droplets of water cascade down his face. This was his haven. This was his only source of solitude. He looked at his body for the first time. Old scars gleamed at him. But two new ones gained his attention. A raw red hand print on his left shoulder glared at him. He had felt it the day he came back. But with all the events that had surpassed since then it suddenly became less important. He shook his head as if the mere act of ignoring it would drive the thoughts from his head. He looked away from that wound and focused on the other new one. This time on his right wrist. The hallows sign. It looked at him. Silently mocking him for his choices. He shuddered at the memories. But he knew. He was their master. They would never leave. He shook his head again returning to the act of ignorance. He turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cold tiled floor, behind the door he could hear the familiar sounds. Shuffling of feet and rustling of paper with the faint smell of fried food indicated Dean had returned with their breakfast. he toweled off and shoved on a shirt followed by a hoodie.

He left the bathroom buckling his belt as he went. He joined his brothers at the table and pulled his breakfast closer to him. He opened the Styrofoam packaging and began to poke with his fork at the questionable meal before him. He raised a single forkful to his mouth and began to chew slowly. He faintly heard Sam and Dean talking but he was too lost in his musings to care. A cellphone ringing got his attention. "Hey Bobby...Were...Albuquerque...I'm not sure...Let me get back to ya'" Dean said before ending the call. Harry chewed his lip before pushing his take out box away from him. He stood to his feet before walking over to his bag. he began to shove his things into the confines of the bag thanking the person who had invented the charms that held it together, "Whoa...Dude what are you doing" Dean asked.  
"There's a hunt...I'm packing let's go" Harry said done with his packing now stood and faced the two brothers.  
"Dude I'm not so sure you're ready for hunting" Sam Said. Harry turned to him his eyes lit up in anger.  
"YES I GOD DAMN AM SAM!...I'm not an invalid I can hunt just as well as you or Dean so you can either help me or you can get out of my way" Harry said.

His insides twisted when he saw the hurt expression on Sam's face. "Sam...I'm sorry but I need things to go back to the way they were...Please" He half begged with the ending. It pacified Sam who nodded and began to pack his own thing. Dean on the other hand looked as though Christmas had come early. He frantically packed his things and ran to his car he jumped in causing Sam and Harry to do and identical snort and eye roll. they looked at each other and grinned the animosity from a few moments ago disappearing. "We should go before he tries to run off with out us" Harry remarked causing Sam to chuckle. They both slid into the Impala and soon where roaring done the highway with AC-DC blaring out the opened windows much to Harry's amusement. For a moment it seemed everything was normal. For just a few precious moments.

* * *

They rolled into Albuquerque around noon so deciding before they headed to the motel they would get something to eat they headed to the first diner that Dean regarded as "Passable" they settled into the first booth they saw. Giving the menu a quick once over an obvious waitress sauntered over. She stood in front of them and spoke in a low flirty voice "Well what can I get you boys" Dean perked up when he saw her while both Sam and Harry looked at each other and then at Dean. He quickly ordered his food, A bacon cheeseburger fries and all the trimmings and pie, she quickly wrote all of this down and turned to Sam with a slightly less interested look. He ordered his food and she wrote with less vigor and lastly she turned to Harry who replied " Just some coffee" She nodded and left them. Dean turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. he shrugged at the unasked question. Conversation quickly turned to the job as silence threatened to grip them. "So what's the what here then" Harry asked fidgeting with a napkin. "Well according to Bobby they've been a few omens that started around the time the gate opened" Dean said. "Oh you mean the huge gate to hell which you opened...Bad you" Harry said with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. The waitress came back and purposely leant over the table close to Dean. As she handed Harry his coffee he rolled his eyes at Dean who he was pretty sure would have his eyes pop out of his head. When she left Deans eyes followed her. "Did somebody STD" Harry said causing Sam to laugh out loud. He clamped a hand over his mouth in an effort to stop the laughing. Dean opened his mouth to say something until he saw Harry and the genuine joy on his face. He stopped before he had begun and sat back and began to devour his burger.

_Three days later..._

Once again the hunt was a bust. They had spent 3 days following clues like a random electrical fault in the power grid which turned out to be nothing. Dean sighed as he pulled the impala into he diner car park. Harry stepped out and pulled his jacket closer to him as the cold night air hit him like a thousand daggers. He followed his brothers as they headed into the diner and into the booth they had sat in the first day they had arrived. They didn't bother with menus instead opting for the similar meals they had three days ago. The waitress that had served them came over agin and tried her whole 'I'm a slut' routine which once again made Deans eyes pop out of his sockets. Once again Sa and Harry laughed at his reaction. When the food arrived they dug in except in Harry's case where he simply began to sip his coffee.

After about 20 minutes the waitress came over and stood by the table. Dean and Sam were to engrossed in their semi-serious argument. Harry felt eyes study him. He looked up and met the waitress' gaze. "Do you need something miss" Harry asked politely."What don't recognize me...I must say I'm hurt Harry I mean we were buddies you know down under" She replied smirking as the colour drained from Harry's face. Dean noticing something was wrong followed Harry's gaze. The waitress' eyes flicked black. "SON OF A BITCH" Dean shouted. All three brothers whipped their heads around the room. All around them the customers of the diner began to laugh. Each and every one of their eyes flicked black. "The omens were you...This whole thing was a set up" Sam said.  
"And they said you were the smart one" The waitress said. Harry cocked his head to the side before a smirk began to grow on his face. "You can't get us can you...What your boss give you the no no hmm or maybe you're afraid..." When the demons flinched he carried on "So you bad ass demons are afraid well well well...So do tell what makes demons act like big ol' scardy cats" Harry asked.  
"Shut your mouth you little piece of scum" She spat.  
"We should go" Sam said. They began to edge away from the table. The demons scowled but separated to allow them to pass. Once inside the safety of the impala they sped off down the road. Harry released a breath of air and said "Well that was a little too close for my liking" Harry said.  
"A little and what was with the way they were acting I don't think I've ever seen a demon scared before and not like the thought of scared demons doesn't bring a smile to my face but th question is who made them like that" Dean said."My guess is who ever brought the fear of god to those demons was the same person who pulled Harry topside" Sam replied.  
"I wonder who it is" Dean mused aloud.  
"I don't know...But I sure would like to find out" Harry said.

* * *

"Are you sure about this" Bobby asked as he spray painted a devils trap on the floor while Dean stood on a step-ladder doing the same to the roof. Harry was stood in front of a table which had a book and a variety of herbs and an amulet. "For the 100th time yes I'm sure Bobby we need to do this"  
"So what is all this stuff" Dean said motioning to the items on the table.  
"Basically I call upon the god of magic and it brings forth what we need in this case the thing that pulled me out of hell" Harry explained. Sam chewed his lip before he argued back.  
"But if demons are scared of this thing are we sure that we want to summon it" Bobby asked.  
"Bobby we have over 17 different exorcism in 17 different languages. Over 13 protective talismans and two devils trap I think it's fair to say that we're prepared" Harry said. Both Bobby and Dean looked ready to argue further but Harry cut him off " Look like what I said to Sam earlier you can either help me or you can get out of my way" When he looked like he was giving up Harry launched into his chanting "Et dicam in hac nocte in manu antiqua. Dei et deae Aradia magicae audiant fortunae meae. Educ me fortitudo mea educet. Educ vocantur in ista nocte" When he had finished nothing happened. "huh",Harry said "Maybe I said it wrong" The lights above them flickered. "Or not" He added quietly. The door leading to the outside opened revealing a man with a trench coat. He began to walk forwards the gravel beneath his feet crunching beneath him. Dean and Sam raised their shotguns each loaded with salt rounds. Harry swayed on his feet. He could feel the power radiating from this man made his head buzz. He gripped the table for support. "Harry are you okay" Sam asked going to his side.  
"I'm fine...What are you" He asked.  
"I'm castiel...An angel of the lord" He said his gravelly voice echoing in the darkness of the barn they had taken over for this ritual. Harry looked at his brothers before laughing. "I'm s...Sorry did...did you just say you were an angel" He said catching his breath. Castiel looked at him unfazed. He slowly dwindeled to silent giggles when he had stopped Bobby filled the uneasy silence that followed "Castiel not that we're not grateful but why did you free Harry from hell" Castiel tilted his head before he pressed two fingers to Bobby's head he slumped to the floor Harry raise his eyes before he soon followed suit. "We need to talk Dean alone"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO" He screamed checking their pulses.  
"Your friend and brother are still alive Dean" He said simply.  
"What did you do"  
"They are merely sleeping" Castiel said as if it were the normal thing to do.  
"Yeah well you'd better wake them the hell up" Dean demanded.  
"I will once we finish discussing the work we have for you"  
"And this would be"  
"To save humanity"  
"Oh so low risk highly paid and plenty of vacation time...Great"  
"I don't understand"  
"Sarcasm"  
"You will do the work we ask"  
"And why the hell should I" Dean asked raising his voice so it echoed around the room.  
"Becasue God has commanded it" He turned to leave walking back to the door.  
"One question...If you need me why bring Harry back from hell"  
"His destiny required it" He siad beofre disappearing in a flurry of nothingness and the faint sound of flapping. Behind him Bobby and Harry groaned and began to wake from their unnatural sleep. "Son of a bitch" He murmured before rushing to help.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

They had stopped in a motel after the events at the diner. Dean and Harry had done the same thing. Both dozed off unintentionally. Sam saw his chance and turned and left the room. He walked into the night air and quickly enveloped himself in the impala's warmth. He turned the ignition and left the lot with the two sleeping forms still in the room.

He sat in the car watching the diner. Inside the demons appeared to have left but Sam knew from experience that thing aren't usually what they seem. His cell ringing beside him snapped him form his daze. "Yeah"  
_"Where are you" _It was Dean."Couldn't sleep went to go get coffee" he replied the lie cming easy fomr his lips.  
_"In my car"  
_"Sorry force of habit" He said laughing as he did._  
"One scratch and we're gonna recreate misery" _Dean warned a hint of teasing in his voice. Sam laughed easily.  
"What are you doing now"  
_"Harry wants to try something to find out what scared those demons back at the diner so me and Bobby are gonna help"_  
"You need me" Sam asked more than ready to jump to the fray if his family needed him.  
"_Nah we're good you go get your little coffee and we'll see you back at the room" _With that he eneded the call leaving Sam in silence. He hated this. Lying to Dean and now Harry made him feel sick to his stomach. Still he was a Winchester and Winchesters never leave a job unfinished. He left the warmth of the impala and into the cold crisp night time air. He crept to the door and drew on his lock picking skills. Once in he sheathed them back in his sleeve. He stepped into the darkness of the diner. he fumbled on the wall before his hands rested on the switch. He flicked it up and the sight that revealed itself made his stomach turn.

Bodies were everywhere. He pulled one body that lay face down and gagged at what he saw. The eyes were burnt out leaving nothing but an empty socket and blood leaking out of them. He was so engrossed he didn't see the figure race towards him before he was tackled. He pushed the figure off him and saw the waitress with empty space were her eyes would have been. She looked at him both terrified and terrifying. "Your eyes" He said shocked that she was able to eat him. She twisted her face into a sneer "I can smell the stench of humanity from you".  
"What did this " He demanded.  
"I saw it...the pretty light...The burning light" She sobbed.  
"What did this" Sam asked more firmly this time.  
"We're dead...All of us dead" She continoued to sob. Sam looked at her before he close dhis eyes. He raised hsi ahdn felt the familiar pressure build up in him. The demon cocked her head beofre she screamed and begean to spew black smoke. The wiatress collapses and the demon floated befgoree being sucked back down to hell. he opened his eyes and rtushed ot the young woman. he found her pulse and sighed sadly beofre stepping away form her. "Damn" he muttred. The door to the kitchen opened and a fmilair face waljed through. "Sam" She said.  
"Ruby" He replied.

"You're getting pretty good at that you know" Ruby said. they shared look and stared into each others eyes. Sam broke it and looked around at the bodies littering the floor. "What the hell is going on Ruby" he asked  
"I wish to god I knew" She replied.  
"We were thinking a high level pulled Harry out of hell" She shook her head at his theory before stating"Not possible Sam, Human souls don't just up sticks and leave hell not ever NO demon could swing that...Not Lilith besides after she sent that hit man to kill Harry do you think she'll be willing to get him out if she's the reason he was there in the forts place" She said.  
"Then what did" he asked  
"Nothing I have ever seen before" She said. They slid into an empty booth away form the window," So two one million dollar questions. Am I ever gonna meet this long lost brother of yours" When Sam just shrugged she quickly moved to the next question at her lips. "The other is are you gonna tell Dean wat you've been doing with me"  
"I will...I just gotta find the right way to say it" He said, "And with Harry back I need to say it soon" She gave him a look "I just need time"  
"Look he's gonna find out eventually and he's gonna be pissed if it's not from you"  
"You're right...You're right it's just I don't know if this is right or if I should even trust you"  
"Thanks fo the support" She said sarcasm dripping form each syllable.  
"One thing I do know is I'm saving people and stopping demons and that feels right...I want to keep doing this"  
"You can't keep this from them forever" She said getting to her feet and walking to the door.  
"I know...I know" He said climbing into the impala and driving back to the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aww thanks guys for the ongoing support in this story I really appreciate all of it. Sorry for the massively long wait for an update and I'm going to rewrite the first story (What do they teach nowadays) Soon. Also I' writing a fem!Harry story soon and was wondering which fandom to cross it with Twilight or Charmed? Tell me which you guys would prefer.  
**

Chapter 6-Witness to all I've done.  


_and when we're done  
soul searching  
as we carried the weight  
and died for the cause  
is misery  
made beautiful  
right before our eyes  
will mercy be revealed  
or blind us where we stand  
Sarah Mclachlan- Witness.  
_

* * *

It was night. The cool crisp air hung outside along with the faint cliché noise of cricket chirping the usual night-time song. In the darkness of the night there stood a house. Within this house lay a woman on a couch. In front of her the TV flickered having long ceased working. She jerks upwards and gasps. In front of here the ghostly sight of her breath entered the room like a white smoky wisp. She jumps to her feet and stalks over to a cupboard and pulls from the confines of it a shotgun loaded with salt rounds. She holds it close to her as though it were a stuffed teddy and she were a child. A noise behind spun her attention.S

"YOU" She screams the noise tearing at her aching unused throat. The tall thin man stood in front of her. His battered and bruised face half illuminated in the moonlight that cascaded through cracks in the curtains. She fires the shotgun and he dissipates into nothingness. She dashes back to the cupboard and pulls a sack of salt. She runs to the safety of the kitchen and tears a hole in the bag before tipping it into a messy line in front of the one and only door. He stood toe to toe with the salt line. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry" She pleaded with him. She began to back away from him. Behind him the phone rang and the familiar tone of her voice "Hey it's Olivia.I'm not me a message" It ended with a beep as she continued ti back away from him. A thin hand grabbed the back of her neck. She turns cocking the gun to fire before it is torn from her hand. The beaten blonde haired woman grips her throat crushing her neck. "Olivia, it's Bobby. Call me back, would you? I got something big. I could use your help" the very familiar gruff voice was drowned out as screams filled the air.

* * *

"OK then answer me this...Why would this Castiel lie to you?"

"Maybe he's a demon I mean demons lie" Dean theorized.

"I don't think he was a demon" Harry said leaning against the door frame and running a hand through his wild black locks. "and you're basing this from" Dean asked.

"He didn't feel evil...I mean I've felt pure evil and he...from what I remember didn't feel evil"

"And what did her feel like" Sam asked.

"Pure...Like the best of the best...I felt safe...I felt warm...It didn't feel evil" Harry said perching himself on the arm of the sofa drinking another cup of coffee. "I got stacks of lore...biblical...Pre biblical and they all say the same damn thing only an angel can pull a soul from the pit" Bobby said.

"That proves it" Sam stated as he glanced nervously at Harry dark bags had formed on his pale face he chewed his lip. "No it doesn't..." Dean began.

"Look Dean like it or not it's becoming less of a thing about faith or beliefs and more about facts" Harry said. This appeared to ,for now at least, shut Dean up. "So what do we do now". Bobby walked over holding several large dusty tomes. "Start reading" He said simply. Dean had a look of horror while both Sam and Harry chuckled. "I can go dig up some of my old contacts" Harry suggested.

"Are you sure...I mean they may seem a little shocked to see you..You know...Alive" Sam said.

"Trust me these contacts wouldn't have heard anything from _that _world" Harry said vaguely before walking upstairs.

"Meanwhile You owe me pie" Dean said storing the way Harry said that in the back of his mind for later. Sam simply rolled his eyes and walked out the door twirling the Impala keys around his finger.

* * *

Sam pulled up in the impala and walking out and then into the diner door. "Oh when have I ever forgotten pie Dean" Sam said into his phone. "Exactly" he said before hanging up and walking towards a familiar women. "Ruby"

"So it's true huh" She asked.

"Is what true" He asked confused as he slid into the booth.

"Did an angel rescue your little wizard brother" She asked.

"You know about that"

"Sam everyone on the grape-vine has heard it and they're all saying the same thing"

"Which is" He asked. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Whoa...where you going" He asked grasping her shirt sleeve.

"They're angels...I'm a demon doesn't take a genius to figure out what's gonna happen to me" She said tugging her arm free. "What do you know" He asked.

"That they scare the holy hell out of me...never met one...never will" She said before walking out the diner door leaving Sam alone in a booth. "Look Sam whatever reason they pulled you're brother out...It aint from the bottom of their holy ass hearts"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Harry appeared out of nowhere with a heavy heart. He ran his hand through his hair. Of course things couldn't just be a simple haunting no of course not he snorted. He looked into the murky window of one of Bobby's rescue cars. _Shit this is not good _He thought as he headed back to the house.

* * *

When Sam pulled up to the house he found three figures running to meet him. "Keep the engine running" Bobby yelled.  
"Why...what's going on" Sam asked.  
"Hunter friend of mine a state over...Olivia Lowery ever since this whole angel nonsense I've been trying to call her and for three days I've heard squat back..It's not like her to ignore this many calls"  
"Olivia Lowery" Harry asked.  
"Yes..we're going to check on her Bobby called as he climbed into his truck and pulled away in a cloud of dust and smoke the impala close behind.

They parked outside a regular looking house but judging by the speed and determination that Bobby displayed as he tore from his truck and into the house shotgun clutched in his hands. The brothers followed behind each armed with the exception of harry. Bobby stood at the foot of the stairs and called up to them "OLIVIA". Both Sam and Dean stood with him but Harry turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen. "GUYS" He called before crouching next to it as he studied the body. The noise behind indicated that they had walked into the kitchen. Both Sam and Dean gagged while Bobby merely looked away but from the way he screwed up his mouth he was disgusted. As he did Sam and Dean looked around them room for clues to what killed her. "Well Olivia was rocking up EMF" Dean said holding up a reader. Sam nodded and pointed to the door "Salt line". Harry stood up and stepped back from the body. "Well she was strangled before she died probably to subdue her and then she was torn apart" He said devoid of emotion.

"You're a little too comfortable with this ya know" Bobby said as both Sam and Dean silently agreed. "I was in a war before this remember...I've seen and done worse" He replied as his eyes glazed over. Silence fell over them. Bobby reentered as Harry snapped out of his daze. "I called some hunters near by" Harry's shifted uncomfortably remembering the last time he met a group of hunters. "Good we could use some back-up" Dean said oblivious to Harry's discomfort.  
"Except they aint' answering" Bobby said.  
"Somethings up" Dean concluded.  
"No really" Harry added sarcasm dripping from his statement. Both Sam and Dean covered up their snorts with coughs. Bobby walked out the door muttering to himself.

* * *

Sam,Dean and Harry walk out of another seemingly pleasant use. Two of the three had nauseous looks while one kept his face calm and guarded. "Yeah..We're in Jackson...It's not pretty...Looks wore than Olivia did You?" Dean said down the phone as they neared the Impala. "_R.C. I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated... in red" _Bobby's voice gruffed through the speaker. Additional noises indicated that he was driving at the time.  
"Bobby...what the hell is going on why the hell would a bunch of ghosts gank off duty hunters"  
"Dunno but you boys better get your asses to my place" Bobby replied before hanging up. Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his phone into his pocket. He glanced in the back and Harry was staring blankly out the window. Sam was looking at him too. He bit the inside of his cheek. The two brothers shared a glance before settling into a silence that not even Dean would dare break with one of his tapes. Harry just continued to stare. Both Sam and Dean shared a look. He looked awful. Pale and with huge purplish bags under his eyes. Something was up and it aint' gonna be pretty once it rears it's ugly head.

* * *

They pulled up to a service station. Dean refueling the car while Sam makes a visit to the toilet. Harry ,asleep int he back of the car, remained oblivious to the world outside. Sam washes his hand in the filthy sink that he's sure would add germs not remove them. He takes a short breath to see it's visible in front of him. His eyes widen as the mirror begins to mist over. Sam wipes away the mist to see a familiar face staring back at him. "Hey Sam it's been a while" Said the imposter pretending to be Henrikson. Sam flashes back for a brief moment to the last time he had seen Henrikson. "Henrikson are you...did you..." Sam stuttered all to aware of the unnatural chill in the air.  
"I didn't survive if that's what you're asking" He said simply.

"I'm...I'm sorry" He realized how dumb that sounded. The real question is...How the hell is he here?

"I know you are" He said flatly.

"If we'd known that Lilith was coming then we'd"

"What Sam?...Not let a cop station full of innocent people die? YOU did this Sam...It was YOUR fault that I'm stuck like this! I cleaned up after you and YOU left use there to die!" He said before grabbing Sam. Sam frowned at the strange mark on his arm. That was all he could think of as he crashed into the wall. Sam knocked his head. Hard. Against the sink he sat dazed onto he floor as Dean rushes in and shoot's Henrikson who disperses. "So I leave and you get attacked...Must be Tuesday" Dean said with a smirk.

* * *

They walked through Bobby's door arguing. Well Sam and Dean argued Harry sort of zoned into he background. Normally this would have been cause for concern but now it was a minor thing in something much bigger. "Bobby" Dean called. When they got no reply the drew their guns. Separating Sam took the junkyard while Dean took upstairs. Sam walked through the junkyard. "BOBBY" He called. Inside a truck not too far Bobby being kept quiet as two girl identical girls were with him.

Dean crept on the landing of the house. He pushed a door that had been left ajar. He poked his head in and said "Bobby?" The silence is unnerving, "Come out come out wherever you are". A young woman with shoulder length hair appeared. "Dean Winchester...Still so bossy" Another familiar face appears in front of him. Dean briefly remember the demon meg...Back when she was blonde and possessed. "Hi. It's okay..Not a demon" She said smiling. "You're the girl the demon possessed" He stated still not lowering the rock salt filled gun.

"Meg masters. It's nice to talk to you when I'm not you know trying to kill you. You see I was a college student before I got jumped by all this black smoke then I was trapped" She tapped her head.

"I'm sorry" Dean said

"For what? that you had me thrown off a building or sorry that you thought I would enjoy choking on my own blood in some rednecks living room" She asked her eyes narrowing and growing colder. "We thought-"  
-

"You thought What? I WAS IN THERE SCREAMING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP! But you didn't try did you? You're supposed to help people. Why not me huh? Why didn't you save me Dean"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying you're sorry" She slapped him he stumbled to the floor. She kicked him in the gut as he kept repeating her name in the hope she would end the onslaught of pain. "We didn't know"

"But did you even think that thunder all the black there was a girl in there. NO. You just charged in slashing and burning." She continued beating him. during this he noticed a strange black marking on her arm. Dean climbed shakily to his feet before he looked deep into her non-demonic eyes. "We did the best we could" With that she pounced and began to kick Deans ribs with startling brutality.

* * *

Harry sat hunched in a corner his knees pressed firmly to his chest. His hands were balled into fists his finger nails cutting into his palms. He shook his head as the figure that stood above him taunted and teased. "You know I was supposed to go to college, get a normal job...Instead I met you and I died because of you"

"m'sorry" He sobbed as he tugged at his hair in frustration.

"Sorry? You're sorry. If you're really sorry you'll end it now" She taunted laughing as he screamed and pounded his skull. "Harry" Two familiar voices called and one gruff one barked. He continued his sobbing as he pressed his body closer to the corner. The figure above him continued to taunt him. Dean, Sam and Bobby walked into the study. They found Harry pressed into a corner while a bushy brunette woman stood above him. She turned to face them. Dean saw her. She was very pretty but the one thing that drew that away was her eyes. They were empty sockets with drops of blood were on her pale face. Harry looked to face them with tear streaked eyes. And Dean understood. This was the friend who died. the one whose death caused Harry to snap and seek revenge. She cackled before rounding back on him. "You know Harry you'll kill them too. When will you realize that every one who loves you dies" With that she waved her hand and the boys and bobby were slammed into a wall. She walked to Dean and spoke softly "I think I'll start with this one" She was so focused on them she didn't notice Harry stand to his feet. "Hermione" He whispered. She turned with obvious fire in her on-existence eyes. "Yes Harry" She snarled.

"GO TO HELL" He yelled before waving his hand and she burst into a cloud of black before she vanished.

"Harry..." Sam started.

"Don't...Now is not the time. I wanna know what the hell is going on here and why" He said rubbing his red ringed eyes. "Well they're all people we know" Bobby began.

"And they have the same marking on their arm" Both Sam and Dean had discussed this matter before finding Harry.

"I didn't see a mark" Harry muttered before he shook it away. Now was not the time for adding problems.

"What did it look like" Bobby asked.

"Err paper" Sam asked. As he was handed them he began to sketch the mark. He held it up when he was done.

"I've seen that somewhere before" Bobby said.

"It is the mark of the witness" A gravely voice said behind them.

"JESUS" Dean squealed. Yes Dean squealed. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously...You fight ghosts werewolves demons but a dude wearing a trench coat scares the piss outta you" Harry asked amusement obvious behind his voice. "Shut the hell up" Dean whined as Sam chuckled.

"And what are the witnesses" Bobby asked changing the subject before a full-blown argument can begin.

"Souls that have died by supernatural means are forced to rise. Some thing forced them to rise" Castiel replied.

"Okay and the million dollar question is who raised the bastards in the first place" Dean asked flippantly.

" Some upper level being we can-" The angel began.

"It's more than that" Harry stated.

"You know what this means don't you" he stated not accusing merely stating a fact.

"I have a few vague ideas from my various sources" Harry answered staring back into the angels Crystal blue eyes.

"They are correct" Harry gave a half laugh before he perched himself on a chair.

"We are so fucked" He said.

"What..Why!" Dean asked his heart rate rising.

"These signs are all connected and it means one thing" He replied.

"Which is

"The Apocalypse"

* * *

"So what an Apocalypse is nothing new" Dean said.

"I'm not talking about an Apocalypse I'm talking about THE Apocalypse. As in four horsemen the devil rising all that crap happens"

"What do we do" Sam asked the room collectively.

"Drive our asses to the farthest regions of the Congo" Dean suggested. Harry smirked at his ill timed humor. The angel Castiel broke the silence. "There is one way"

"No there is not" Harry said firmly.

"With your-"

"I said no! We will find a way to beta the Apocalypse back without using.._That _"Harry spat out. Dean and Sam raised an eyebrow over the exchange. "It is your destiny to accept the Hallows"

"No it is not. We are not even having this discussion at the moment. Tell us how to get rid of the witnesses or leave" He snapped effectivley neding any and all discussions concerning that subject.

"There's a spell you can perform" He said.

"Good..How" Harry asked.

* * *

20 Minutes later and several dead ghost thingys they sat in the study celebrating a job well done. Castiel had congratulated and left to do "Heavenly duties" As Dean had sarcastically put it. Harry grasped a cup of coffee and stared deep into the brown liquid. "SO Harry wanna tell us what the whole back and forth between the angel and you was about"

"No"

"Harry..If you told us...Maybe we could help" Sam said.

"Trust me if you knew helping me would be the last thing on your mind"

"What are the hallows" Bobby asked. Harry visibly shivered at the word hallows.

"Trust me when I say you don't wanna know."

"But if they can help us postpone judgement day then surely-" Harry slammed his hands on the table.

"Look...The hallows are something form my past that should stay dead and buried. If the time arises that we needed to use them then trust me when I'd say it would not be a good thing" With that he stalked out of the room. Dean looked at the door for a few moments after Harry walked out. "Bobby can you do some research on..."

"Already got a few books in mind" He replied.

* * *

Harry stomped upstairs and walked into the room Bobby set aside for him. He closed the door and rook a few calming breaths. In his heart he knew that Castiel was right. It was his destiny. But, For now at least, He would refuse any connection to the Hallows. He walked over to the bed before a blinding white light over took the room. When he removed his arm form his eyes he gasped at what he saw. "Mum" He croaked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I may have screwed up when I wrote the last chapter it wasn't supposed to be lilly but whatevs it's staying now. Anyway I digress. Any way a thought occured to me the other day that I haven't received nay flames. I think that I should be happy and prou of this fact so YAY ME! *claps like London tipton* without further adieu here it is. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 7 - Dead things.

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart  
Sarah Mclachlan Sunday bloody Sunday._

* * *

"Harry...My baby" She whispered. He stared at her. She was beutifal. Her red hair was flowing down her back. She was weraing a simple white dress thta seemed to make her glow. "How...We banished the witnesses"

"Oh Harry...I'm not a witness I just felt like it was for us to meet properly"

"Can I...Can I hug you" He whispered. She opened he rarms and he wated no time in lunging. He clasped her to him and btreathed deeply. HE felt warm and complete like the hole in him had slowly healed. "Shhh...It's ok" She whispered storking his hair as he sobbed silently. When he was done he pulled away and stared in her afce. He analyzed every inch of it. "How are you here" Hwe asked.

"We decided to help"

"With what"

"Your destiny" She said.

"My what? I thought it was over"

"With the hallows"

"I wont do it. I wont bond with them"

"I know sweetie your father told them so but they wouldn't listen to us"

"Dad's up there. How is he and Sirius and Remus and every body"

"They're all fine honey but we need to talk about you for once your father misses you like crazy"

"I miss you too Dad,Sirius" Harry said looking at the ceiling.

"But Harry they told me to warn you"

"About what I though since I didn't bond with the hallows it wouldn't matter"

"It's not enough to just refuse them honey you have to surrender them over to somebody. We can see the path you're on and it's not good"

"But Castiel said it wouldn't be a bad thing. That I could control it"

"You can't. You aren't strong enough remember we they killed mione. It's why they could only let me talk to you. You've killed and you'll kill again if you don't stop. You have to stop this. You have to stop using magic"

"But I can't it's a part of me I can't just give it up" He said.

"There is another way" She said vaguely.

"What. I'll do anything to stop this please tell me. I'll do anything. I don't want to kill anyone" He begged. "There is another way. And that way you could see all of them instead of just me. It's not that bad" She said.

"Who are you" He asked as he jumped to his feet.

"That go to far huh? Oh well gues you're not as weak as I thought"

"Who. Are. You" He asked again.

"Honey I'm your worst nightmare"

"You're not my mum"

"Catch that too huh well I guess w can add intelligence to the long list of things you don't have"

"What do you want and why don't you show me your real face"

"I have many faces I'm just borrowing dear old moms now for a little visit"

"You broke the seal" He deduced.

"Catching on are we" She smirked. he hated the way it made his mother look so evil.

"You're the one who's organizing everything aren't you"

"That would be me."

"What do you want"

"The world. You see the whole destiny prophecy crap I am so over it. These past few years are gonna seem like cake after what I put you and your brothers through. And I'm starting with you" She pointed at him. "First the seals and then I will be made flesh and I will walk this earth again". She smiled but it was twisted and evil. "I'll be seeing you real soon" She vanished in a flash of blinding white light. behind him the door opened and closed. "Harry" Sam called.

"Get Dean and Bobby" He said turning around.

"What for" He asked.

"We are so fucked" He whispered.

**Additional author notes: So this was a small chapter with a large part to play in this whole story arc. You may recognize some of the lines from Buffy (The first) the reason I love the whole idea of the first as one of the uber baddies so I and using the idea of it. I mean the first evil how cool is that! Way better than a pissed off angel. (Lucifer) Any way toodles.**


End file.
